ungarischesprachewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Akkusativ und Dativ im Ungarischen
Grundsätzliche Gemeinsamkeiten Der Dativ und der Akkusativ sind sowohl in der deutschen als auch in der ungarischen Sprache anzutreffen. In beiden Sprachen tauchen diese Fälle recht häufig auf, doch sind ihre Anwendungsgebiete teilweise unterschiedlich. Grundsätzlich aber gilt zunächst für beide Sprachen: Der Akkusativ kennzeichnet das direkte Objekt eines Satzes, also den Gegenstand, die Person etc., auf welche die Handlung des Subjektes direkt gerichtet ist. Der Dativ dagegen kennzeichnet das indirekte Objekt, also jene Person oder Sache etc., auf die die Handlung durch das direkte Objekt bezogen ist. Dazu einen Beispielsatz, um dies zu verdeutlichen: Ich habe ihm einen Tritt gegeben. "Ich" ist das Subjekt, nämlich derjenige, der die Handlung ausführt. Das Subjekt steht sowohl im Deutschen als auch im Ungarischen grundsätzlich im Nominativ. "einen Tritt" ist das direkte Objekt, welches das "ich" als Handlung direkt ausgeführt hat. Es steht daher im Akkusativ. Nominativ wäre ja "ein Tritt". "ihm" ist das indirekte Objekt, auf welches sich die Handlung schließlich bezieht. Es steht daher im Dativ. Nominativ wäre hier "er". Wie sind Dativ und Akkusativ im Deutschen gekennzeichnet Die Unterschiede im Deutschen zwischen Dativ und Akkusativ sind oft recht verschwommen. So muss man als Deutschlernender bei vielen Verben mitlernen, welchen Fall es jeweils verlangt. So verlangt "verlangen" den Akkusativ. Und auch der kleine aber feine Unterschied zwischen "ihm" und "ihn" oder "mir" und "mich" ist vielen Deutschen ein Gräuel. Warum es nun einerseits heißt: "Es geht mir gut" (Dativ) aber anderseits "Ich freue mich darüber" (Akkusativ), lässt sich nicht beantworten. Es hat sich sprachgeschichtlich so ergeben. Zu berücksichtigen ist im Deutschen ebenfalls, dass jede Präposition einen bestimmten Fall verlangt. Die am häufigsten Gebrauchten verlangen entweder den Dativ oder den Akkusativ. In manchen Fällen ist gar beides möglich, abhängig davon, ob eine Bewegung (Akkusativ) oder eine fixierte Handlung (Dativ) ausgedrückt wird. Der Akkusativ im Deutschen Betrachten wir zunächst einmal die Bildung des Akkusativ. Im Deutschen fragt man: WEN oder WAS... ? um den Akkusativ zu ermitteln. Schlecht natürlich, dass die Frage WAS? auch für den Nominativ gilt. Beispiele: Er hat das Buch zu Ende gelesen. Man fragt: WEN oder WAS hat er zu Ende gelesen? Das Buch! Sie hat den Zug verpasst. WEN oder WAS hat sie verpasst? Den Zug! Sprachgeschichtlich gesehen scheint der Akkusativ lange Zeit auf einem absterbenden Ast gesessen zu haben. Anders ist es sonst nicht zu erklären, dass seine Bildungsformen fast identisch sind mit denen des Nominativ. Lediglich die männlichen Ausdrücke haben eine eigene Akkusativform bewahrt. Und Tatsache: in vielen Dialekten existiert gar kein Unterschied zwischen Nominativ- und Akkusativformen mehr, zum Beispiel im Schweizerdeutschen. Probleme des Akkusativs im Deutschen Wie man also sieht: Der Akkusativ ist im Deutschen nicht eindeutig bestimmt. Dies zum Einen und die teilweise lockere Satzstellung im Deutschen zum Anderen ist auch der Grund dafür, dass oft Konstruktionen zweideutig sind - oder auch werden -, wenn man bei der Kommasetzung schluderig ist. Das führt mitunter zu Stilblüten, wie sie typisch deutsch sind. "Die Studentin hört die Lehrerin." Ja, wer hört hier wen? Ist es nun die Studentin, die der Lehrerin die akustische Aufmerksamkeit widmet, oder ist es die Lehrerin, die ihrer Schülerin Gehör schenkt? Ein solcher Satz allein ist also nicht eindeutig interpretier- und übersetzbar, man benötigt den Zusammenhang. In der gesprochenen Sprache wird der Zusammenhang zumeist schon durch die Sprechmelodie deutlich. "Die Spaghetti essen die Kinder." Nun ja, hier liegt der Fall klar. Aber eben nur deswegen, weil es - zumindestens bisher - keine Kinder fressenden Spaghetti gab und gibt. "Die Stühle kauft die Frau." Hier schafft das Verb "kauft" Klarheit. Denn "die Stühle" ist ein Pluralausdruck, "kauft" ist 3.Person Singular oder 2.Person Plural. Da aber nur von der 3.Person die Rede ist, kann die Handlung nur von der Frau ausgeführt sein. "die Frau" ist das Subjekt. Der umgekehrte - aber wenig Sinn machende Ausdruck - wäre "Die Stühle kaufen die Frau" oder "Die Frau kaufen die Stühle." "Er will sie nicht" versus "Er will, sie nicht." Ein kleines Komma stellt hier das Bedeutungsgefüge auf den Kopf. Im ersten Satz hat "sie" die schlechteren Karten, im zweiten Satz muss "er" die Waffen strecken. Schon allein aus diesem Grund ist eine zu liberale Handhabung der stark vereinfachten Kommaregeln mit Vorsicht zu genießen, will man nicht (un-)frewillig für Gelächter sorgen. "Rettet dem DATIV!" Im Englischen dagegen etwa besteht dieses Problem nicht. Hier gilt eine eiserne Regel für den Satzaufbau: SUBJEKT + VERB + OBJEKT. Das Subjekt kann niemals an letzter Stelle im Satz stehen! Somit wurde die Kennzeichnung des Akkusativs überflüssig. Und auch der Dativ ist aus dem englischen Sprachgebrauch verschwunden, da er durch ein "to + Objekt" ersetzt wurde. "I give it to my father" - "Ich gebe es meinem Vater" Im Deutschen entspricht dies in etwa einem Austausch des Dativs durch den Akkusativ mit Hilfe der Präpositionen "an" oder "für". Statt "meinem Vater" heißt es dann "an meinen Vater." Und auch die Frage nach dem Dativ in diesem Beispiel: Wem gebe ich es? - Meinem Vater! ...lässt sich ohne weiteres durch "Für wen?" oder "An wen?" und somit durch Akkusativformen ersetzen - auch wenn das nicht sonderlich viel Wohlklang haben mag. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum es vereinzelt spöttisch heißt: "RETTET DEM DATIV!" Dativ und Akkusativ wurden also im Englischen überflüssig und verschwanden aus der Sprache. Lediglich "whom?" = "wen?" bzw. "wem?" ist als Relikt geblieben - und wird zunehmend auch durch "who?" ersetzt. Im Deutschen dagegen ist der Dativ sehr lebendig. Zwar wird er teilweise durch den Akkusativ ersetzt, doch profitiert der Dativ wiederum vom schleichenden Wegfall des Genitivs. Dass so ziemlich jeder lieber "wegen dem Schild" statt "wegen des Schildes" oder "wegen mir" statt "meinetwegen" sagt, ist nur schwer zu leugnen. Schon in der Filmkomödie "Die Feuerzangenbowle" aus dem Jahre 1944 wurde dieses Phänomen humoristisch aufgegriffen. Immerhin ist der Dativ auch recht eindeutig bestimmt: Doch haben viele Leute, nicht nur Ausländer, Probleme beim korrekten Unterscheiden zwischen dem Dativ - "ihm" und dem Akkusativ - "ihn". Und so mancher Ausländer gewinnt den Eindruck, dass weibliche Personen durch den Dativ vermännlichen würden - was definitiv nicht der Fall ist! Soviel zum deutschen Dativ. Der Akkusativ im Ungarischen Wie schon erwähnt finden auch im Ungarischen Dativ und Akkusativ weit verbreitete Anwendung. Doch einen Grundsatz sollte man sich einprägen: Es gibt im Ungarischen keine Präpositionen, die den Dativ oder Akkusativ verlangen! Es gibt stattdessen Postpositionen oder Suffixe, die grammatikalisch als eigene Fälle angesehen werden (können). Dazu an anderer Stelle mehr. Im Gegensatz zum Deutschen, wo die Fälle zumeist nur durch eine Abänderung der Artikel zu Tage treten, das betreffende Objekt aber oft unverändert bleibt, wird im Ungarischen der Akkusativ immer durch das Anhängen eines Suffixes gebildet. Der Artikel dagegen bleibt im Ungarischen immer unverändert! Übrigens haben die ungarischen Spracherneuerer im 19.Jahrhundert ganze Arbeit geleistet und für viele Fremdworte - auch in der Sprachwissenschaft - eigene Worte aus der Taufe gehoben. So kennt man zwar auch im Ungarischen einen akkusatívus, aber die gängige Bezeichnung an den Schulen lautet tárgyeset. Das bedeutet soviel wie "Gegenstandsfall" oder "Objektfall". So, und wie wird er denn nun im Ungarischen gebildet? Hier zunächst einige Beispiele: Ohne Zweifel: alle Wörter im Akkusativ enden auf ein [[-t (Akkusativsuffix)|'''-t']]. ''Das' -t ist im Ungarischen das Suffix für den Akkusativ!'' Das Akkusativobjekt ist somit im Ungarischen immer eindeutig als solches zu erkennen; es sind keine Zweideutigkeiten wie im Deutschen möglich. Diese eindeutige Bestimmbarkeit ist auch der Grund, warum Satzkonstruktionen im Ungarischen sehr eigenwillig sein können und nur wenigen Regeln unterliegen. Die entsprechenden Fragen nach dem Akkusativ lauten im Ungarischen: '''kit? = wen? mit? = was? Man beachte auch hier: Die Frage nach Unbelebtem oder Abstrakten ist eindeutig als Akkusativ bestimmt im Gegensatz zum deutschen Fragewort "Was?" Worte mit vokalischem Auslaut Auch hier taucht nun wieder das Problem auf, was man schon von der Mehrzahlbildung her kennt: an ein vokalisch auslautendes Wort lässt sich ohne Probleme ein '-t' anhängen und auch aussprechen. Bei den konsonantisch auslautenden Worten dagegen wird es schwierig. So ist es auch hier in vielen Fällen - aber nicht in allen! - nötig, einen Bindevokal ins Spiel zu bringen, der sich dann natürlich nach der Vokalharmonie richtet. Zunächst also die Bildungsvorschrift für vokalisch auslautende Worte. Hier gilt also: das '-t' wird einfach ans Wortende angefügt. Wie auch beim Plural gilt hier: Ein '-a' oder '-e' am Wortende wird zu '-á-' bzw. '-é-'. Die Bildung des Akkusativs bei den v-Stämmen Die bereits erwähnten Ausnahmen, die sogenannten [[:Kategorie:V-Stamm-Substantiv|'v-Stämme']], bilden den Akkusativ analog zum Plural. Und auch hier gilt wieder: bis auf mű und szó verkürzen alle v-'''Stamm-Wörter ihren Stammvokal bei der Bildung des Akkusativs. Für '''szó habe ich gegensätzliche Informationen erhalten: einmal heißt es, der Akkusativ sei'' 'immer'' '''szót, niemals szavat. Allerdings werden beide Formen im Wörterbuch des Verlags der ungarischen Akademien aufgeführt. Also ist davon auszugehen, dass auch szavat '''korrekt ist. Worte mit konsonantischem Auslaut Im Gegensatz zum Mehrzahlsuffix -k''' bildet das Akkusativsuffix '-t' mit einer Reihe von Konsonanten eine leicht auszusprechende Lautgruppe. Dies betrifft Substantive mit den Endkonsonanten'' -j, -ly, -l, -n, -ny, -r, -s, -sz''' und '-z'. In diesen Fällen wird '''''kein Bindevokal benötigt! Dazu ein paar Beispiele mit den entsprechenden Mehrzahl- und Akkusativformen Es gibt allerdings eine Reihe von einsilbigen Worten, die doch lieber einen Bindevokal für den Akkusativ benutzen, auch wenn sie auf die oben genannten Konsonanten enden. Die Ausnahmefälle mit Veränderungen im Wortstamm Bereits von der Pluralbildung her bekannt sein dürften auch jene Fälle, in denen es zu Wortstammänderungen kommt. Und das gleiche Phänomen tritt bei diesen Worten dann auch in der Akkusativform auf: Also wieder die bereits bekannten Fälle von Stammvokalverkürzung, Stammvokalausfall oder gar Konsonantenverdrehung. Die Bindevokale in den Wörterbüchern Wie bereits bei der Mehrzahlbildung erwähnt, werden die Bindevokale in den Wörterbüchern erwähnt - und zwar jene für den Akkusativ. Das heißt also, dass man in all den Fällen, wo das '-t' ohne Bindevokal auf den Endkonsonanten folgt, keinen Bindevokal finden wird, den man für die Pluralbildung bräuchte. Welche Bindevokal ist dann nun der Richtige? In diesen Fällen gilt immer: Bindevokal ist entweder ein '-o-' oder -'a'- für die tieflautenden Substantive oder aber ein '-e-' bzw. '-ö-' für die hochlautenden Substantive, analog den Regeln der Mehrzahlbildung. Sollten sich Vokale verkürzen oder gar wegfallen, werden diese Formen in den Wörterbüchern explizit erwähnt. Die Mehrzahlformen des Akkusativs Wie im Deutschen kann natürlich auch im Ungarischen der Akkusativ für Mehrzahlformen gebildet werden. Und in beiden Sprachen ist dies sehr einfach. Wer erst einmal die deutsche Mehrzahlform eines Substantivs gelernt hat - was nicht unbedingt einfach ist - kann diese zugleich als Akkusativform benutzen. Denn die Mehrzahlformen des deutschen Akkusativs sind nicht gekennzeichnet. Da nun im Ungarischen Mehrzahlformen auf '-k' enden, der Akkusativ auf ein '-t' stellt sich die Frage, in welcher Reihenfolge diese Endungen nun in Erscheinung treten. Die folgenden Beispiele verdeutlichen es: Es wird also an die Pluralform des Wortes einfach ein '-at' oder '-et' angefügt, je nach dem Vokalismus des Wortes. Und dies gilt ausnahmslos. Also: erst das Mehrzahlsuffix, dann das Akkusativsuffix. Die persönlichen Akkusativformen So wie die Substantive können natürlich auch die Personalpronomen in die entsprechende Akkusativform gebracht werden. Allerdings funktioniert das ein wenig anders als nur durch simples Anfügen eines '-t'. Das Suffix''' -et''' wird in der 1. und 2. Person Einzahl meistens weggelassen. Erinnert sei wieder an die genaue Aussprache der Worte: őt = ihn, sie, es aber öt = fünf Wie schon im Einleitungskapitel erwähnt, gibt es im Ungarischen zwei Konjugationen: eine bestimmte und eine unbestimmte. Etwas verwirrend ist nun die Konjugation jener Verben, die sich aus jenen persönlichen Akkusativformen ergibt. Denn die Akkusativformen der 1. und 2.Personen bedingen die unbestimmte Konjugation. Die 3.Personen aber verlangen die bestimmte Konjugation. Wie diese Konjugationen genau aussehen, wird noch an anderer Stelle genauer beschrieben. Hier sollen zunächst nur ein paar Beispiele folgen: Ők szeretnek téged. - Sie lieben dich. aber Ők szeretik őt. - Sie lieben ihn/sie/es. Hogy hívnak téged? - Wie heißt du? aber Hogy hívják őt? - Wie heißt er/sie/es? Was die beiden letzten Sätze angeht: die Ungarn kennen kein Verb "heißen". Dieses wird umschrieben durch das Verb hív (rufen), und zwar durch die 3.Person Mehrzahl. Sinngemäß übersetzt lauten die Übersetzungen jener Sätze also: "Wie rufen sie dich?" bzw. "Wie rufen sie ihn/sie/es?" Der ungarische Dativ Kommen wir zum Dativ im Ungarischen. Auch im Ungarischen kennt man die Bezeichnung dativus, aber gebräuchlicher ist der Ausdruck részeshatározó eset. Dies bedeutet übersetzt in etwa "Fall für die Bestimmung der Beteiligten". Das dürfte auf jeden Fall mehr Aussagekraft haben als der pure Ausdruck "Dativ." Der Dativ im engeren Sinn taucht im Ungarischen deutlich seltener auf als im Deutschen, vor allem, weil sich seine Bedeutung auf die des indirekten Objektes reduziert. Wie schon beim Akkusativ gilt auch beim Dativ der folgende Grundsatz: es gibt im Ungarischen keine Präpositionen, die den Dativ verlangen. Die Bildung des Dativ ist äußerst einfach: an das entsprechende Substantiv wird je nach Vokalismus das Suffix [[-nak / -nek (Dativsuffix)|'''-nak']] bzw. [[-nak / -nek (Dativsuffix)|'-nek']] angefügt. Dieses Suffix entspricht übrigens auch der deutschen Präposition "für". Siehe weiter oben unter "Rettet DEM Dativ". Bindevokale werden für dieses Suffix nicht benötigt! Es gilt aber die schon vom Plural und dem Akkusativ her bekannte Regelung: ein '-a''' oder '-e '''im Auslaut eines vokalisch endenden Wortes werden zu '-á-''' bzw. '-é-'. Dazu einige Beispiele: Wie man also sieht: die ganzen Sonderfälle von Stammvokalverkürzung bzw. -wegfall oder gar Änderungen in der Reihenfolge spielen beim Dativ Singular keine Rolle! Der Plural des Dativs Ebenso einfach ist auch die Bildung des Plural-Dativ. Hier wird an die bestehenden Pluralendungen das entsprechende Dativ-Suffix angehängt, und fertig. Hier begegnet man dann jenen Sonderfällen aus der Pluralbildung wieder, allerdings nur, weil eben die Mehrzahlform diese erfordert. Beispiele: Sollte man in Ungarn bei der Parkplatzsuche auf einem Schild dem Wort autóknak begegnen, dann heißt das also nicht gleich, dass hier bevorzugt Autos aufgebrochen werden. Findet sich aber im gleichen Satz noch das Wort tilos ("verboten"), dann wäre es zur Vermeidung unliebsamer Ereignisse doch ganz ratsam, sich einen anderen Stellplatz für den fahrbaren Untersatz zu suchen. Die persönlichen Dativformen Das eigentliche große Einsatzgebiet des Dativ findet mit Hilfe der sogenannten "persönlichen Dativformen" statt, die in etwa unseren deutschen Dativformen der Personalpronomen entsprechen. Diese persönlichen Dativformen werden in gleicher Weise gebraucht wie im Deutschen. Am häufigsten aber tauchen sie im Ungarischen auf, um eine Reihe von Verben zu umschreiben, die im Deutschen als Hilfsverben gebraucht werden, im Ungarischen aber entweder nicht vorkommen oder nur noch als Partikeln vorhanden sind. Der Dativ im Einsatz für einige Hilfsverben Das ungarische "müssen" Zu jenen Hilfsverben zählen insbesondere "müssen", "brauchen" und "haben". "müssen" ist im Ungarischen gewissermaßen ein Zwang, der jemandem (Wem? => DATIV!) gegeben ist. Dazu zuerst ein paar Beispiele: Mindenkinek kell dolgozni. - Jeder muss arbeiten. Nekem haza kell mennem. - Ich muss nach Hause (gehen) Wie funktioniert das ungarische "müssen" nun genau? Anscheinend haben alle Sätze das Wort kell gemeinsam und außerdem eine Dativform. Nun, zunächst muss unterschieden werden, ob eine allgemeine Aussage getroffen werden soll oder eine bestimmte Person einem Zwang ausgesetzt ist. Für Sätze, die einen allgemein gültigen Zwang ausdrücken sollen, gilt folgende Vorschrift: Dativform der Personen, die dem Zwang unterliegen'' ''+ kell + Infinitiv der auszuführenden Tätigkeit Also: Mindenkinek kell dolgozni. - Jeder muss arbeiten. Rendnek kell lenni. - Ordnung muss sein. Lässt man die Dativform des Pronomens weg, erhält der Satz unbestimmten Charakter, der unserem deutschen "man" entspricht. Dolgozni kell. - Man muss arbeiten. Érmét kell bedobni. '- Man muss eine Münze einwerfen. Ein wenig anders sieht das ganze aus, wenn eine bestimmte Person einem Zwang ausgesetzt werden soll. Wie schon bei der allgemeinen Aussage erhält auch hier die "gezwungene" Person den Dativ in Form des Suffixes '-nak / -nek oder aber nunmehr eine persönliche Dativform. Außerdem erhält das Verb, welches die auszuführende Tätigkeit darstellt, ein Besitzerzeichen, und zwar entsprechend der Person, die dem Zwang unterliegt. Es handelt sich bei den Besitzerzeichen um die ungarische Entsprechung zu unseren deutschen Possessivpronomen. Auch für die Bildung von "haben" sind sie wichtig, dann allerdings in einem anderen Zusammenhang. Anhand der Verben várni (warten) und kérni (bitten) soll dies dargestellt werden. Das Besitzerzeichen wird also einfach an den Infinitiv des Verbes angehängt. In den 1. und 2.Personen aber fällt das '-i '''weg. Und so lautet nun die Bildung von "müssen" 'mit spezifischem Zwang: ''persönliche Dativform des Gezwungenen + kell + Infinitiv der auszuführenden Tätigkeit mit Besitzerzeichen'' Beispiele: '''(Neked) pihenned kell. - Du musst Dich ausruhen. (Nekem) haza kell mennem. - Ich muss nach Hause gehen. Da die Person des Gezwungenen in diesen Formulierungen gleich doppelt auftaucht, die Umgangssprache aber auf unnötige Doppelungen verzichtet, kann die persönliche Dativform auch weggelassen werden. Sie stehen deswegen in Klammern. Die Form des Infinitivs mit Besitzerzeichen wird auch noch für eine Reihe weiterer Verben benutzt, die als unpersönliche Verben gelten: lehet (es ist möglich), illik (es ziemt sich), sikerül (es gelingt), fáj (es tut weh) etc. Das ungarische "brauchen" "brauchen", "jemandem notwendig sein" konstruiert der Ungar in gleicher Weise wie "müssen". Der Unterschied besteht in der Ergänzung. Während "müssen" ein Verb verlangt, benötigt "brauchen" ein Substantiv oder Pronomen. Und dabei ist zu beachten: "brauchen" verlangt im Deutschen den Akkusativ. Im Ungarischen dagegen steht das Ergänzungswort im Nominativ! Also: Dativform der Person mit dem Bedürfnis + kell + Substantiv/ Pronomen Beispiele: Neki nem kell a jegy. - Er braucht die Eintrittskarte nicht. Az egyik nekem nem kell. - Den einen brauche ich nicht. Es wird also im Ungarischen nur in Verbindung mit Verben etwas "gemusst", Gegenstände oder Personen aber werden "gebraucht". Aus diesem Grund tritt kell bei mehreren Dingen, die gebraucht werden, in der Mehrzahlform kellenek auf. Ezek a bélyegek nekem kellenek. - Diese Marken brauche ich. In der konjugierten Form taucht das Verb kell schließlich nur in folgenden Konstruktionen auf: Kellek neked? - Brauchst du mich? Most nem kellesz (nekem). - Jetzt brauche ich dich nicht. Und hier passiert etwas sehr Verwirrendes: die Konjugation des Verbes kell bezieht sich auf denjenigen, der gebraucht wird. Das ist in etwa so, als würde man auf deutsch fragen und antworten: "Werde ich von dir gebraucht?" - "Jetzt wirst Du nicht von mir gebraucht." Man könnte fast meinen, es handelt sich hier um ein Relikt der Passivformen, die in der heutigen ungarischen Sprache nicht mehr vorkommen. Der Ausdruck von "haben" im Ungarischen Schließlich noch zum Verb "haben". Dieses existiert im Ungarischen als eigenes Verb nicht! Im Deutschen hat es zwei Bedeutungen: *einmal als Hilfsverb für die zusammengesetzten Zeitformen wie Perfekt oder Plusquamperfekt; *zum anderen als Ausdruck dafür, etwas zu besitzen. Die erste Variante kommt in der ungarischen Sprache in keiner Weise vor. Die zweite Variante dagegen ist selbstverständlich gegeben. Aber wie drücken die Ungarn nun diesen Sachverhalt aus, wenn es ein eigentliches Verb "haben" nicht gibt? Nun, die Art und Weise, wie sie es tun, wirkt gegenüber der deutschen Aufbauweise äußerst kompliziert. Dazu ein paar Beispiele: Gábor bácsinak nagy családja van. - Onkel Gábor hat eine große Familie. Nekünk szép kertünk van. - Wir haben einen schönen Garten. A lányoknak nincs szobájuk. - Die Mädchen haben kein Zimmer. Nekik nincsenek gazdag rokonaik. - Sie haben keine reichen Verwandten. Wie um alles in der Welt werden diese Sätze nun konstruiert? Gábor bácsinak nagy családja van. Wie man sieht, steht der Besitzer - Onkel Gábor - im Dativ: Gábor bácsinak. Diese Form ist soweit bekannt. Aber: Der Besitz selber wird mit einem Besitzerzeichen versehen. Es handelt sich dabei um die ungarischen Entsprechungen für "mein, dein, sein, ihr, unser, euer" in Verbindung mit einem Substantiv. Es gibt also im Ungarischen nicht nur keine Präpositionen sondern auch keine Possessivpronomen. An deren Stelle treten jene eben erwähnten Besitzerzeichen. An anderer Stelle wird auf diese Besonderheit näher eingegangen. Hier sei es nur ergänzend erwähnt. Beispiele für die Besitzerzeichen: a családja - seine/ihre Familie. a szobájuk - ihr Zimmer (3.Person Mehrzahl) a rokonaitok - eure Verwandten Last but not least folgt schließlich das Verb im Satz. Dabei handelt es sich entweder um van, wenn es um eine einzelne Sache geht, die man besitzt oder um vannak, wenn es mehrere Dinge sind. Will man dagegen sagen, dass man eine oder mehrere Dinge NICHT besitzt, dann benutzt man nincs '''oder '''nincsenek. van '''und '''vannak '''sind die 3.Personen Einzahl und Mehrzahl des ungarischen Verbs für "sein", werden aber so meist nur gebraucht, um die Existenz auszudrücken. Ihre Verneinungen sind '''nincs und nincsenek. In folgenden Sätzen, wo es nicht um die Existenz sondern um rein allgemeine Feststellungen geht, tauchen van und vannak in der ungarischen Version nicht auf. Entsprechende Verneinungen geschehen hier durch nem. Szép asztal ez. - Das ist ein schöner Tisch. Ők kitűnők! - Sie sind hervorragend! Ez nem szép asztal. - Das ist kein schöner Tisch. Ők nem kitűnők! '''- Sie sind nicht hervorragend! Auch dazu an anderer Stelle mehr. An dieser Stelle also nochmal soviel zum ungarischen "haben": *Der ''Besitzer'' steht im ''Dativ'' *Der ''Besitz wird mit einem '''''Besitzerzeichen versehen *Als Verb je nach Zahl und Vorhandensein van '''oder '''vannak '''bzw. '''nincs '''oder '''nincsenek Und das Schöne dabei: die Reihenfolge ist auch hier beliebig. Zusammenfassendes zu Akkusativ und Dativ Nach soviel Informationen sei also das Wichtigste über die beiden Fälle Akkusativ und Dativ noch einmal zusammengefasst: Der Akkusativ wird im Ungarischen durch das Suffix '-t' gebildet. Ergibt sich eine aussprechbare Lautfolge, wird dieses Suffix einfach ans betreffende Wort angehängt. Ausnahmen bilden hier eine Reihe einsilbiger Wörter, die trotzdem einen Bindevokal verlangen, dieser ist dann entweder '-a-' oder''' -e-'. Bei 'vokalisch auslautenden' Worten werden' -a''' und '-e' am Wortende zu''' -á-''' und '-é-'. Ausnahmen treten hier bei den sogenannten v-Stamm-Worten auf. Bei konsonantisch auslautenden Worten, bei denen das Suffix '-t' Aussprechschwierigkeiten verursacht, wird ein Bindevokal ''eingefügt, der sich nach dem Vokalismus des Wortes richtet. Es handelt sich dabei um die Vokale -o-''' bzw. '-e-' oder '-ö-'. Ausnahmefälle verlangen einen anderen Bindevokal, statt '-o-' ein '-a-' bzw. statt''' -ö'''- ein '-e-'. Des weiteren treten bei einigen Substantiven Stammvokalverkürzungen oder gar -ausfälle auf. '''''Bindevokale und Ausnahmefälle der Akkusativformen werden in den Wörterbüchern stets aufgeführt. Aus ihnen lässt sich auf die Pluralformen schließen. Der Akkusativ von Plural-Wörtern wird durch die Suffixe''' -at / -et gebildet. Der ''Dativ wird ausnahmslos durch Anhängen des Suffixes '-nak / -nek an die Singularform des Substantives gebildet. Der Plural des Dativs wird nach dem gleichen Muster gebildet; jedoch kann es hier wieder zu Änderungen im Wortstamm kommen, da das Dativsuffix an die entsprechende Pluralform des Substantivs angefügt wird. Dativformen werden für die Umschreibung von "müssen", "brauchen" und "haben" im Ungarischen verwendet. Kategorie:Grammatik